bioniclefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Bionicle: Die Maske des Lichts
Bionicle - Die Maske des Lichts - Der Film (Engl. Original: Bionicle: Mask of Light) war der erste BIONICLE- und LEGO-Film. Siehe auch: Story 2003: Die Maske des Lichts. Handlung Der Film beginnt mit dem Ta-Matoraner Jaller, der auf der Suche nach seinem Freund Takua ist, da beide an einem großen, in Kürze stattfindenden Kolhii-Spiel teilnehmen. Er findet Takua an einem Lava-Strom in der Nähe von Ta-Koro, wo dieser ein Totem untersucht, und dabei eine seltsame, goldene Maske findet. Eine Lavawelle kommt auf, die Takua beinahe wegspült, bevor Tahu ihn rettet. Die beiden bedanken sich, Jaller steckt die Maske in seinen Rucksack, und die beiden Matoraner machen sich zum Kolhii-Stadion auf. Sie schaffen es rechtzeitig zum Spiel zwischen Ta-, Ga- und Po-Koro, bei dem Ga-Koro dank der herausragenden Hahli den Sieg holt; Takua probiert im Spiel einen waghalsigen Trick, der misslingt. Bei der gemeinsamen Verbeugungszeremonie, fällt Jaller die Maske aus dem Rucksack, und landet zu Takuas Füßen. Nach kurzem Hin und Her, strahlt er mit der Maske Jaller an. Durch dieses Missverständnis, wird Jaller von den Zuschauern - besonders den Ehrengästen Tahu, Gali und Pohatu - für den Vorboten des siebten Toa des Lichts gehalten, und die goldene Maske für die Maske des Lichts. Jaller wird von Vakama, Nokama und Onewa aufgetragen, dem Licht der Maske zu folgen, um den siebten Toa zu finden - dieser zwingt aber Takua, mitzukommen. Takua nimmt dabei Pewku mit auf die Reise. Kurz nachdem Jaller und Takua Ta-Koro verlassen, wird Gali bei ihrer Meditation in Kini-Nui Zeugin einer Explosion, bei der ein Panrahk-, ein Lerahk- und ein Guurahk-Rahkshi auftauchen und sie angreifen. Gali versteckt sich unter Wasser, und die Rahkshi lassen von ihr ab und gleiten los. Sie folgt ihnen unauffällig durch den Fluss, bis ihr klar wird, dass sie direkt auf Ta-Koro zusteuern. Darauf überholt Gali die Rahkshi und rennt nach Ta-Koro, um die Bewohner zu warnen. Es kommt zum Angriff auf die Festung durch die Rahkshi, bei der Tahu und Gali es schaffen, die Bewohner zu evakuieren, aber den Rahkshi nicht gewachsen sind. Dabei wird Tahu vom Lehrak im Gesicht verletzt. Jaller und Takua streifen derweil durch den Urwald von Le-Wahi, und begegnen einer Flammenbärin, die nicht über die Eindringlinge begeistert zu sein scheint. Es kommt zum Kampf, bei dem Jaller und Takua letztendlich von Lewa gerettet werden, der die Bärin wegschickt. Die Matoraner erklären ihm ihre Aufgabe, worauf er sie auf einen Gukko-Vogel setzt und mit ihnen nach Ko-Wahi fliegt. Pewku bleibt zurück und bekommt von Takua aufgetragen, nach Hause zu gehen. In Ko-Wahi erhält Lewa die Nachricht, dass Ta-Koro durch die Rahkshi zerstört wurde, was Jaller an seiner Reise zweifeln lässt. Takua und Lewa überzeugen ihn jedoch davon, weiterzumachen. Auf dem Weg durch Ko-Wahi geraten die beiden in einen Schneesturm, und erschrecken sich vor einer Horde eingefrorener Kohrak - außer Gefecht gesetzt durch Kopaka, der den Schneesturm auflöst, als er den beiden Matoranern begegnet. Sie folgen ihm nach Ko-Koro. Unterdessen zeigt ein deprimiertert-wütender Tahu Lewa die Verwüstung von Ta-Koro. Die durch den Lerahk verursachte Wunde in seinem Gesicht ist schlimmer geworden, was sich auch an seinen Launen zeigt. Gali plädiert darauf, dass die Toa sich vereinen, weil sie nur gemeinsam stark sind, aber Tahu wendet sich ab und geht. Jaller, Takua und Kopaka schaffen es nach Ko-Koro, doch kurz nachdem Kopaka das Eingangstor scannt und einen Einbruch feststellt, werden die drei von den Rahkshi angegriffen. Kopaka verteidigt die fliehenden Matoraner vor den Energieangriffen der Rahkshi, bis ein Treffer ihn für einige Minuten bewusstlos macht. Takua realisiert, dass die Rahkshi hinter der Maske her sind, und versucht über einen See zu fliehen. Kurz bevor die Rahkshi ihn kriegen, kommt Kopaka wieder zu sich und friert die Rahkshi in dem See ein. Nach dem Kampf kommt ihnen Pewku entgegen, die den Matoranern offenbar hinterhergelaufen war, statt nach Hause zu gehen. Kopaka verabschiedet sich, und Jaller und Takua machen sich auf den Weg in Richtung Onu-Koro. In den Tunneln von Onu-Koro wird Takua von Jaller und Pewku getrennt. Er hat eine beängstigende Vision von Makuta, der Takua befiehlt, ihm die Maske auszuhändigen, weil er sonst die sechs Dörfer der Insel, und seinen Freund Jaller, vernichten wird. Jaller und Takua finden sich wieder, doch aufgrund seiner Vision will Takua mit der Maske nichts mehr zu tun haben. Während er Pewku mitnimmt und nach Hause geht, will Jaller dennoch die Suche nach dem siebten Toa fortsetzen. Makuta ist von dieser Entwicklung nicht erfreut, und schickt drei weitere Rahkshi, Kurahk, Turahk und Vorahk, aus, um die Maske gewaltsam zu bekommen. Pohatu und Onua verkünden auf dem Podium in Onu-Koro unter Jubel den Fund der Maske des Lichts, und erzählen von der Suche nach dem Toa des Lichts durch den Hauptmann der Garde von Ta-Koro und dem Chronisten. Takua erreicht etwa zeitgleich mit Pewku das Dorf, und antwortet auf Frage nach dem Verbleib des Vorboten, dass die beiden bei einem Angriff der Rahkshi getrennt wurden. Pohatu und Onua, die von den Rahkshi noch nichts gehört haben, haben keine Zeit, unterrichtet zu werden, da just in dem Moment Onu-Koro von den drei neuen Rahkshi angegriffen wird. Es kommt zum Kampf, bei dem weder Pohatu, noch Onua den Rahkshi gewachsen sind. Takua und Pewku flüchten mit den Dorfbewohnern, dieser aber entschließt sich, umzukehren und den Kampf gegen die Rahkshi mit seinem Kolhii-Schläger aufzunehmen, was ebenfalls gegen die Rahkshi nicht reicht. Kurz darauf betreten auch Tahu, Gali und Lewa das Kampfgeschehen, bei dem Tahu, durch Lerahks Wunde in einem deutlich verschlechterten Zustand, von Kurahk's Zornstrahl getroffen wird, während er Takua beschützt. Lewa schnappt sich die beiden in letzter Sekunde und bringt sie in Sicherheit, und die Rahkshi nehmen die Verfolgung auf. Als Gali Tahu aufhelfen will, greift er sie wutentbrannt an. Lewa weist Takua an, Jaller zu finden und ihn zu warnen, bevor er verschwindet, und Takua macht sich mit Pewku auf. Unterwegs kriegt er von Pohatu und Onua, die wieder auf den Beinen sind, Rückendeckung, als sie die Rahkshi davon abhalten, ihm zu folgen. Onua begräbt die Rahkshi darauf unter einem Steinteppich, unwissend, dass er dabei die Deckenkonstruktion von Onu-Koro gelöst hat, und begräbt auch Pohatu und sich fast dabei. Gali und der hinzugekommene Kopaka schaffen es, Tahu einzufrieren, und ihn zusammen mit Lewa aus dem einstürzenden Onu-Koro zu schaffen. In einem nicht näher genannten Waldstück nutzen Kopaka, Gali und Lewa mit einem von Tahus Schwertern ihre Kräfte, um Tahu vom Lerahk-Gift zu heilen. Dabei wendet vor allem Gali einen Großteil ihrer Kraft auf, und wird von Kopaka an eine Wasserstelle gebracht, um ihre Kräfte zu regenerieren. Auf die Frage, ob die Toa ihre Einigkeit verloren haben, findet Gali nur noch vor, dass Kopaka bereits verschwunden ist. Jaller verliert beim Erklimmen einer Schlucht wegen eines Bebens das Gleichgewicht und wird von Takua und Pewku gerettet. Auf dem Weg erzählt Takua Jaller vom Überfall auf Onu-Koro und seiner Erkenntnis, dass die Rahkshi nicht die Maske jagen, sondern den Vorboten des Toa - wobei beide wissen, dass Takua der eigentliche Vorbote ist. Tahu hat sein Bewusstsein wiedererlangt und bedankt sich trotz seines Stolzes bei Gali in brüderlicher Manier. Jaller und Takua erreichen Kini-Nui, und während Takua an den Fähigkeiten der Maske zweifelt, schafft er es, aus Versehen mit einem Lichtstrahl die Felsstatue des Tempels zu beschädigen. Kurz darauf erscheinen die neuen Rahkshi und zwingen die Matoraner, zu fliehen. Diese werden aber von den alten Rahkshi eingekesselt, die von der anderen Seite des Tempels erscheinen. Auch die Toa erscheinen, und treten vereint den Kampf gegen die Rahkshi an. Nach einem erfolgreichen Konter, lässt Lewa einen sandigen Wirbelwind los, der Panrahk, Guurahk und Lehrak einsaugt, und Gali spielt Kurahk gegen Turahk aus. Tahu benutzt seine Feuerkräfte in Kombination mit Lewas Sandhose, um die drei im Wirbel gefangenen Rahkshi in einen Glasblock zu sperren. Mit einer Kombinationsattacke Aus Erde, Feuer, Wasser und Eis, werden schließlich auch Kurahk und Vorahk außer Gefecht gesetzt. Lediglich Turahk versucht noch, die beiden Matoraner zu schnappen, wobei Jaller Takua beschützt, und sich dabei für ihn opfert. Im Angesicht der Trauer, realisiert Takua, dass er nicht einfach nur der Vorbote des siebten Toa ist, sondern der Toa selbst; er setzt sich selbst die Maske des Lichts auf, und verwandelt sich in Takanuva. Mit seinen neuen Kräften, erledigt er leichthändig den Turahk, und meißelt eine neue Maske in die Steinstatue des Tempels. Makuta macht sich bereit, dem Toa des Lichts entgegenzutreten. Am nächsten Tag macht sich Takanuva, entgegen der Ratschläge der restlichen Toa, mithilfe des Ussanui alleine nach Mangaia auf. Er rammt den Ussanui in das Eingangstor, und findet in den Trümmern Hahli, die ihn als seine eigene Chronistin begleiten möchte. Im Versteck, bringt Takanuva Makuta einen der Kraata zurück, und fordert ihn auf, sich zu zeigen. Bevor der Kampf beginnt, schickt Takanuva Hahli weg, um die restlichen Matoraner sowie die Toa zu holen. Makuta bietet Takanuva ein Kolhii-Match an, um über das Schicksal der Maske und Mata-Nui zu entscheiden, und kurz darauf werden aus dem Energieprotodermis-Brunnen im Versteck reihum Spielkugeln beschworen. Hahli überzeugt an der Oberfläche die Toa und Turaga, Takanuva zu folgen. Als die Bewohner Mangaia erreichen, nutzt Makuta die Gelegenheit und lässt den Rückweg einstürzen. Als er dann versucht, Takanuva mit einer Protodermis-Kugel zu zerstören, versucht dieser seinen Trick aus dem Kolhii-Spiel erneut, und schafft es, Makuta direkt zu treffen. Er sieht nach ihm, doch Makuta will seine Niederlage nicht eingestehen und stellt sich Takanuva in den Weg, da er verhindern will, dass Mata Nui aus seinem Schlaf erweckt wird. Beim Versuch, Makuta die Maske abzunehmen, fallen beide im Handgemenge in den Energieprotodermis-Brunnen. Aus diesem entspringt der fusionierte Takutanuva, der darauf das Tor nach draußen anhebt, und so den Bewohnern Mata Nuis die Flucht ermöglicht. Auch nutzt er seine Kräfte, Jaller mithilfe seiner Maske wiederzubeleben. Allerdings stürzt das Tor ein, und von Takutanuva bleibt nur noch die Maske des Lichts übrig. Vakama nutzt dann die Konstellation von Jaller, Hahli, der Maske, und den Toa, um Takanuva ebenfalls wiederzubeleben. Der Film endet mit Takanuva, Jaller und Hahli, die zusammen einen Lichtstrahl entsenden, der richtung Metru Nui weist. Charaktere Zusatz *Im Film war noch der Mata Nui Explorer enthalten. Unterschiede Unterschiede zur englischen Version Aufgrund der sehr strikten Jugendschutzgesetze in Deutschland wurden mehrere Szenen in der deutschen Version des Films herausgeschnitten, damit der Film eine niedrigere Altersfreigabe bekommt. Bei einem direkten Vergleich der geschnittenen und ungeschnittenen PAL-Fassungen ist letztere um über 4 Minuten länger. Dennoch wurde sie beispielsweise in England von der BBFC ganz ohne Altersbegrenzung freigegeben, während die FSK den geschnittenen Film für Deutschland erst ab 6 Jahren freigegeben hat. *Die meisten Szenen, in denen die Rahkshi ihre Köpfe öffnen und die Kraata darin zu sehen sind, wurden in der deutschen Version entfernt. *Als Makuta die ersten drei Rahkshi losschickt, ist in der englischen Version zu sehen, wie er eine Kraata hervorholt und mit ihr einer der Rahkshi belebt. Außerdem werden in der Originalversion auch die ersten drei Rahkshi "vorgestellt", indem Makuta ihre Kräfte nennt, und gegen welche der drei Tugenden diese Kraft effektiv sein soll. In der deutschen Version ist diese "Vorstellung" nur bei der zweiten Rahkshi-Gruppe zu sehen. *Als die Rahkshi Ta-Koro angreifen, ist nur in der Originalversion ist zu sehen, wie die Matoraner panisch vor den Rahkshi fliehen. Zwei Matoraner verstecken sich in einem Haus, und da die Rahkshi zu groß für die Tür sind, bricht einer von ihnen in Kopfhöhe ein Loch in die Wand. Ein weiterer Rahkshi bedroht gerade Hahli, doch sie wird von Gali gerettet. *Die Szene, in der Tahu in Ta-Koro in gegen Lerahk kämpft, ist ebenfalls stark gekürzt. Lerahk schlägt so stark auf den Boden unter Tahu, dass Tahu umfällt. Lerahk kommt Tahu näher und drückt seinen Stab gegen den Toa, während Tahu verzweifelt versucht, den Stab wegzudrücken. Schließlich gewinnt Tahu die Oberhand und drückt den Rahkshi zu Boden. Gali, die das nicht rechtzeitig sieht, trennt die beiden mit einem Wasserschwall voneinander. *Auch der Angriff auf Onu-Koro ist stark gekürzt. Nachdem die Rahkshi sich aus dem Geröll befreien, unter dem Onua sie begraben hat, stellen sich Onua und Pohatu ihnen im Nahkampf. Die beiden Toa werden jedoch schnell außer Gefecht gesetzt, da Vorahk Onuas gesamte Energie absaugt und Turahk Pohatu vor Angst erstarren lässt. *Nachdem Tahu wegen des Giftes die Kontrolle über sich verliert, greift er Gali mit seinen Feuerkräften an. Gali weicht aus und springt zu einem Stalagtit, hinter dem sie sich dann versteckt. *Als Takua durch das Innere eines Kamins aus Onu-Wahi fliehen will, durchbrechen die Rahkshi die Wand von außen und versuchen nach ihm zu greifen. Da er außer Reichweite ist, klettern die Rahkshi den Kamin an der Außenseite weiter hoch, bis Pohatu eingreift und sich die Rahkshi erneut ihm zuwenden. *Auch das "Kolhii-Spiel" zwischen Takanuva und Makuta wurde gekürzt. Darunter wurde auch eine Szene entfernt, in der Makuta seinem Gegner wie ein Beserker einen Schatten-Ball nach dem anderen entgegenschleudert und dieser nur knapp ausweichen kann. Natürlich ist das keine vollständige Liste aller Unterschiede; sie bietet aber zumindest einen Überblick über die größten Unterschiede zwischen den beiden Versionen des Films. Unterschiede zum Buch Noch im Veröffentlichungsjahr des Films erschien auch ein Buch, das die Ereignisse aus dem Film schriftlich wiedergab. Dieses Buch stellt jedoch eher eine alternative Version der Geschichte vor, denn es wurden an vielen Stellen unterschiedlich große Änderungen vorgenommen. *Die Einleitung, in der Vakama die Legende von Bionicle erzählt, wird im Buch vollkommen weggelassen. Das Buch beginnt mit Jallers Suche nach Takua. *Jedes Mal, wenn Takua die Avohkii berührt, wird ausdrücklich erwähnt, dass die Maske viel heller leuchtet. So wird schon im allerersten Kapitel angedeutet, dass es eine Verbindung zwischen Takua und der Avohkii gibt. *Die gezeigten Szenen vom Beginn des Kolhii-Spiel verlaufen im Buch anders. Der größte Unterschied ist, dass im Buch zwei Bälle im Spiel sind, während es im Film nur einer ist. *Im Buch nennt Makuta die einzelnen Rahkshi bei ihrem Namen, während die Namen im Film kein einziges Mal genannt werden. Im restlichen Buch werden die Rahkshi jedoch immer nur mit ihren Kräften unterschieden. (z.B. "the Disintegrator" oder "the Poison-Rahkshi") *Die Kämpfe zwischen den Toa und den Rahkshi verlaufen oft etwas anders. *Im Film reiten Jaller und Takua auf Pewkus Rücken durch Le-Wahi, als plötzlich Graalok vor ihnen auftaucht. Im Buch hingegen können die Matoraner Graaloks Gebrüll schon von weitem hören. Takua lenkt Pewku sofort auf eine andere Strecke, doch als das Licht der Avohkii schwächer wird, redet Jaller auf Pewku ein, bis sie wieder auf den ursprünglichen Weg zurückkehrt. *Im Buch fliegt Lewa bei Jallers und Takuas Ritt auf dem Gukko-Vogel zwar zuerst voraus, dann kehrt er aber zu den beiden zurück und meint, dass ja Jaller mit der Avohkii den Weg kennt, und nicht er. Die Avohkii zeigt, dass der Weg nach Ko-Wahi der richtige ist. Im Film fliegt Lewa die ganze Zeit voraus, und es scheint so, als würde die Gruppe eher zufällig in Ko-Wahi landen. *Als Jaller beginnt, Kopaka von Takuas Entdeckung der Avohkii zu erzählen, wechselt das Bild im Film zu Tahu, Gali und Lewa in Ta-Wahi. Im Buch wird die Szene noch etwas weiter erzählt: Kopaka unterbricht Jallers Erzählung und fordert die beiden dazu auf, mit ihm nach Ko-Koro zu kommen und Nuju von ihrem Vorhaben zu berichten. *Während der Kampf gegen die Rahkshi im Film scheinbar zu Ende ist, als die Rahkshi eingefroren bzw. in Glas eingeschlossen sind, machen sich die Toa im Buch Sorgen, dass die Rahkshi erneut fliehen können. Deshalb entnimmt Kopaka den Rahkshi die Kraata. *Während Takanuva im Film mit aller Kraft versucht, Makuta die Kraahkan vom Gesicht zu ziehen, gelingt es ihm im Buch scheinbar ohne größere Schwierigkeiten, und er setzt Makuta die Maske des Lichts und sich selbst die Maske des Schattens auf, bevor sie in das Protodermis fallen. *Als das Tor Takutanuva zerquetscht, wird im Buch eine Staubwolke aufgewirbelt, aus der Takanuva wieder hervorkommt. Im Film bleibt von Takanuva jedoch nur die Maske übrig, aus der Takanuva später wieder zum Leben erweckt wird. Hierbei handelt es sich selbstverständlich nicht um eine vollständige Liste aller Veränderungen, denn es wurden sehr viele Kleinigkeiten wurden für das Buch abgeändert. Teilweise gibt es für diese Änderungen keinen ersichtlichen Grund, manche Änderungen wurden aber beispielsweise vorgenommen, um zusätzliche Witze einzufügen, oder da sich einige Teile des Films nicht 1:1 in einem Roman umsetzen lassen. Das Buch wurde von Cathy Hapka geschrieben, die im Gegensatz zu Greg Farshtey nur eine angeheuerte Schriftstellerin und kein Mitglied des Storyline-Teams ist. Deshalb sind die Änderung in dem Buch vermutlich nicht offiziell. Außerdem merkt man an einigen Stellen, dass Cathy Hapka sich nicht sehr gut mit Bionicle auskennt, beispielsweise bezeichnet sie das energisierte Protodermis als Quecksilber. Kategorie:Animationen Kategorie:2003 Kategorie:Filme